gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Random Events
The Eastern Shrine and Machine Altar appear randomly as boss rewards in all mazes. BEWARE: They can each only be used 3-4 times ever. Don't choose prizes carelessly. This list is probably incomplete. You can use the save/load method to check if something works. Oriental Shrine Machine Altar The Grim Reaper Statue / The Shadow Statue Find the shadow statue and use Alien Helmet,Curse Eyeshot or Devil's Right Eye to talk to it. It will teleport you to a level where you can collect 25 gems and some alchemy crystals. Speak to the statue and it tells you to defeat "Despicable Virginia" / "Night Lady Virginia" and return to it. Keep talking to the statue to get a stat upgrade. Lady Virginia is one of the game's five deities and a statue in Bloody Fortress. One of her faith rewards is the Obsidian Statue, left by the grim reaper. Unique Characters These rare enemies appear occasionally and drop lots of loot. They escape after 10 rounds. A piece of the Eternal Suit may be stolen from these enemies using a Bandit's Claw or Kaito's ability. *Crystal Turtle (immune to spells) - Crystal, Soul Crystal, and maybe Arcane Crystal *Mole Miner (immune to physical damage) - Magic Iron, Dark Steel, and maybe Mithril *King Solomon (only loses 1 HP when hit) - coins *Little Fairy (Recover 20% HP each round) - Lizard's Spawn, Star Mint, Blue Crystal Gel Gate of Creation This is ice cold door has stood here for tens of thousands of years. "You don't want to get close, don't get any closer..." (There are 7 sockets on the door, you can insert a Key) The gate of eternity is the game's most difficult easter egg. It's rumored to appear at floor 100 of any maze. Seven Keys: *Key of Fate - carried by Creator *Key of Lore - carried by Creator with level 5 skill *Key of Time - carried by Time Wizard *Key of Eternity - carried by Time Wizard with level 5 skill *Key of Sky - carried by Captain *Key of Destruction - last faith reward of the lich in Bloody Fortress *Key of War - Use Holy Warrior soul linked to Athena. You should get a formula for Athena's Tears (Potion) in any maze floor 30. The formula costs 50 gems. The potion costs 1 million gold to brew and gives the last key when taken into a maze. All of the keys must be obtained in one maze for the gate to open. This can be done in Bloody Fortress using creator with captain and time wizard soul-linked. Without the creator gumball, it is possible in the Ancient Arena using captain, time wizard, and lich king. The other two keys are obtained from the creator in the arena. Kaito must be in the audience and also killed in order to get the other creator key. Open the gate to speak to four of the game's lore characters: Astana, Lady Virginia, Vosbarker, and Hectoria. They'll give you a number of items (100 gems included). *World Source *Hectoria's Plane Calculus *Astana's Time Function *Astana's Displacement Matrix *Virginia's Dark Night Formula *Vosebarker's Cloak *Vosebarker's Pain Device *Possibly others Then Peter (5 star) will join your party. Repeat the process for Peter's last 180 fragments. Category:Featured knowledge